oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Free State of Switoral
The Neutral Free State of Switoral is a small nation in the south east of Casoria. Created as a 'safe haven' it is a nomocracy which is the staging ground for all continental disputes and discussions. It was in the capital Switoral that the Southern Civil War was declared over when the peace treaty was signed by the three great powers of the Empire, Kingdom and Republic. Although a place of diplomacy it also houses citizens from all nations of the continent who wished to live in total neutrality to the wars of the continents. History In 3431 the bloody Southern Civil War came to an end. Before the war the province of Switor was the smallest and most remotely governed province of the Southern Territories. When the Southern Republic declared their intent to leave the Empire, Switor refused to join them. Instead they declared themselves a neutral state where the great powers would be encouraged to negotiate peace. At the war's closing Switor renamed itself the Neutral Free State in an attempt to show that though the war was over the chance for lasting peace still existed. The Emperor of The Casorian Empire, the King of The Middle Kingdom and the new President of The Southern Republic each sent a personal envoy to the Governor's Palace in the capital of the new Neutral Free State to always have a chance to debate their problems. Their first order of business was to create a court of war where all territorial, genocidal and sovereignty disputes are judged finally. The first major upset after the Civil War was the Neutral State's intention to grant emissaries from Osylpha and the Middlian Republic. The Casorian Empire threatened to walk out of the entire endeavour should they recognize Osphyla and his second cousin's sovereignty when the Empire claimed it as their own. Oddly the Southern Republic threatened to walk out if their Middlian counterparts were given a voice as during the war the Middlian people had accepted supplies from Osylpha and did not actually aid the Republican war effort, using the time solely to bolster their fledging nation. Government The Neutral Free State is a nomocracy, based solely on the rule of law. It has in it's short life been made to be a centre for justice and the freedom of man from tyranny without bloody revolution. It is ruled over by a Governor who is elected every ten years by the council of judges who each in turn rule over a small borough. This council is led by the High Judge, who is voted in by the Conclave of the Judiciary. There is a permanent continental council made up of a representative of the Emperor, King and the President of the respective nations of Casoria. The current representative of the Emperor is the son-in-law to the murdered Imperial-Regents, Frederick and Eliza, this decision by the Emperor has been criticized by diplomats but was justified as showing the Emperor's, 'wish for peace'. Economy Culture Notes Etymology The Neutral Free State's original name Switor is a combination of the chieftain Swialak and his mate Toranna who advocated peace amongst the tribes of the South. However this name was changed at the end of the Southern Civil War to reflect bluntly the intentions of the new state. Category:Nomocracy Category:Casorian Country Category:Neutral State